This invention relates to vehicular coupling devices and more particularly to a trailer coupling device that extends and swivels thus simplifying the connection process between towed and towing vehicles.
Coupling devices are used for many applications, such as, connnecting boat trailers, recreational trailers, or for connecting any other such mobile devices, wheeled or otherwise, to a towing vehicle. There have been several adjustable trailer hitches which have tried to simplify the connection process. One such example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,611 entitled "Trailer Tongue Extension." In the '611 patent, there is illustrated an extension for a trailer tongue to allow for some tolerance if the towing vehicle cannot get close enough to the trailer. By extending the tongue to any of several desired lengths, some adjustment is permitted. However, a shortcoming of this device is that it does not provide for any pivotal misalignment between the towing vehicle and the trailer. Thus, with the '611 patented device, the towing vehicle and trailer must still be in exact alignment such that the trailer hitch will properly align with the ball on the trailer.
Generally, when a towed and towing vehicle are to be connected, the driver of the towing vehicle must be given directions in order to back the towing vehicle such that the hitch is in exact alignment with the towed vehicle hitch. Usually, the hitch of the towing vehicle is in the general vicinity of the hitch of the towed vehicle, i.e., within one or two feet of perfect alignment. When the alignment is not perfect, but is within several inches, the usual procedure is to manually and with great effort move the towed vehicle so that the two hitches will become properly aligned as to allow the connection to be made. If the tongue weight of the towed vehicle, such as in the case of a heavy recreational trailer or large boat, is substantial, then the task is compounded and several individuals may be required to accomplish the final connection. In the prior art, there exist motorized dollies which fit under the tongue of the towed vehicle so that the tongue movement of the towed vehicle can be more easily accomplished. While this method is effective, the purchase of such equipment is expensive and considerable maintenance is required to insure that it will be in good operating condition when it is needed. Some training of personnel to correctly operate the device is needed, thereby adding to the overall expense of using this method and apparatus. In addition to these problems, one must move the equipment around to the location of use so that both movement and later storage of the equipment is required.
There are other methods in the prior art which use guiding devices so that the driver of the towing vehicle can be guided by optical means and thus position his vehicle so that connection of the hitches can be made. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,634, entitled "Side Vision Aid for Trailer Hitches." The '634 patent uses a trailer sighting target assembly to guide the vehicle rearwardly into hitching position. Target rods must be pre-placed and considerable complexity must be exercised to successfully use this optical sighting device. As with all optical sighting devices, it's successful use depends to a great extent upon the skill of a user and upon the keeness of his vision and his ability to optically resolve a double-sighting target into a single line. This device would be completely useless to a person who had impaired vision in one eye or who had only the use of one eye. This device further requires that the operator have very good vision and that he be capable of simultaneously correlating his motor skills of backing the vehicle with his vision skills.
Another adjustable coupling device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,387, entitled "Hitch with Swiveling Tongue". The '387 hitch assembly permits a latching mechanism to be released from an inner housing and moved to an extended position where it is pivotally connected to permit movement of the tongue member through an arc in a horizontal plane. However, the '387 hitch is very limited in its scope of operation. The '387 device is adapted to only be mounted on a propelled vehicle such as a truck. It is not designed for mounting on the towed vehicle or trailer such as applicant's coupling. The '387 device can only be mounted on a very heavy duty type bumper as shown by plate 24 with mounting apertures 25. This limits its applications to towing only very heavy loads using a truck equipped with the '387 hitch. The '387 device further incorporates numerous components and parts internal to the extending latching mechanism, all of which have the possibility of becoming encased in dirt and mud as they are exposed to the environment and thereby causing failure of the device or shortening its useful life.
Applicant's device is intended to accomplish the process of connecting a towing vehicle to a towed trailer in an easy, safe and convenient procedure. This is accomplished by providing a unique trailer coupling connected to the trailer that can telescope and also articulate in an arc horizontal to the ground. The amount of arc depends upon the mechanical design, but will normally be designed for approximately 45.degree. in each direction equaling a total arc swing of 90.degree.. With the trailer coupling having this amount of articulation, a person can generally make the connection between the towed and towing vehicle within a minimum amount of effort.
Applicant's invention includes a conventional trailer hitch attached to an articulating or pivot arm. The other end of the articulating arm is pivotally connected to a telescopic arm which is received by a towing bar. An anti-pivot collar is selectively positioned to permit or restrain pivotal movement between the articulating and telescopic arms. The telescopic arm is of a smaller cross sectional area such that it can be slid into the towing bar. The towing bar is formed integrally with or attached to the trailer tongue or frame. A locking pin secures the entire device. The towing vehicle utilizes a conventional or standard trailer hitch ball which connects to the trailer hitch.
Applicant's trailer coupling has the capabilities and features such that it can be telescoped outwardly for a considerable distance so that the connection can be made if the towing vehicle stops short of the towed vehicle. If the towing vehicle stops to either side of the towed vehicle, but within a given distance reachable by the articulating hitch arm, then the connection can still be made without moving either vehicle. This is done by moving the articulating arm through the required arc of travel and extending the telescopic arm the necessary amount such that the connection can be made. After the connection is made, the towing vehicle is pulled forward which causes the articulating hitch arm to swing into straight alignment with the entire coupling device and towed vehicle. The anti-pivot collar slides over the pivot point to restrain pivotal movement between the articulating and telescopic arms. The operator then backs the towing vehicle until the locking pin automatically drops into place thereby securely locking the entire assembly. The towing vehicle can then be driven forward pulling the towed vehicle just as if a conventional hitch assembly had been used.
Applicant's invention can be designed to function with very heavy equipment such as large industrial or military equipment or can be designed for lighter weight applications, such as towing recreational vehicles and boats. The basic concept would be the same; the only difference would be the size and type of material used in the coupling to accommodate the load to be towed.